Nothing Better
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Nothing better, nothing better, than you. BTS. MINYOON. MINGA. Jimin x Yoongi. Tentang sebuah nyanyian dan petikan gitar di suatu malam. "Aku semakin ingin menikahimu, Min Yoongi." [a ficlet special for Letbeyours, happy wedding]


**Nothing Better**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **Minyoon**

 **Ps: silakan dengarkan lagu Nothing Better yang dipopulerkan oleh Jung Yeop. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu tersebut.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu mereka yang telah selesai latihan bersama _band_ pun membereskan barang yang mereka bawa dan bersiap pulang. Seharian berlatih untuk persiapan jelang konser di Hongkong cukup melelahkan, meski sesi latihannya hanya mengolah vokal tanpa tari.

Para _staff_ dan pemain _band_ sudah meninggalkan studio lebih dulu. _Member_ Bangtan memang biasa tinggal lebih lama, hanya untuk bersenda gurau dan berleha-leha. Tapi kala itu dengan alasan lapar, kegiatan membuang waktu pun mereka manfaatkan saja untuk makan.

" _Hyung,_ kau tidak ikut?" tanya Namjoon pada Yoongi yang masih betah berebahan di lantai.

"Aku malas bergerak... lagipula akan langsung ke studioku nanti, jadi kalian pergi makan saja tanpa aku."

Namjoon menggendikkan bahu. Dia tidak pernah memaksa jika Yoongi tidak mau.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kami pulang ya. Jangan lupa makan."

Yoongi hanya mengangguk, begitu pula saat _member_ lain pamit padanya.

Hanya saja masih ada satu orang lagi yang ternyata masih tinggal di sana.

"Kau tidak ikut makan, Jim?"

"Tidak." lelaki yang sedang mengotak-atik ponselnya itu menjawab asal. "Lagipula mereka mau makan daging babi."

Yoongi tahu kalau Jimin sering menghindari makan daging. Pola makannya dia jaga ketat, sehingga daging adalah sesuatu yang tak boleh sering-sering dia makan. Sulit memang punya tubuh bagus, harus dijaga terus. Sementara Yoongi tidak pernah peduli dengan pola makannya, sebab tidak ada yang harus dijaga juga. Diet pun hanya sekedar wacana, karena dia merasa tak sanggup untuk mendisiplinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Lalu untuk apa kau di sini?"

"Entah." dia menekuk bibirnya ke bawah dan menggendikkan bahu. "Kau juga kenapa masih di sini? Katanya mau ke studiomu?"

Jimin berubah tak formal ketika member lain tak ada. Yoongi sudah biasa. Dia pun bangun dengan malas. Dia duduk bersandar dan melihat Jimin yang menatapnya dari kejauhan.

"Capek." jawabnya singkat.

Jimin hanya tersenyum maklum. Si kura-kura itu memang pemalas. Bergerak saja malas.

"Sepi sekali di sini. Mau putar musik?" usulnya.

"Seharian mendengar musik apa kau tidak bosan?"

"Kau saja mendekam di studio berhari-hari dengan musik tak pernah bosan, bukan? Aneh mendengarmu bicara begitu." Jimin sedikit tertawa ketika mendengar perkataan Yoongi.

"Biarkan saja sepi seperti ini, mungkin aku bisa tidur nyenyak sebentar."

"Apa kau butuh lagu pengantar tidur?" tanya Jimin pada Yoongi yang menyandarkan kepala di lututnya yang dia tekuk.

"Kau mau bernyanyi untukku?"

"Boleh."

Jimin melirik alat musik yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Dia mengambil sebuah gitar putih yang tersandar. Gitar akustik. Gitar itu sebelumnya telah dimainkan oleh gitaris _band_ dan sesaat dipegang juga oleh Seokjin. Jimin membawa gitar itu dengan tangan kanannya, dan dengan tangan kiri, dia mengambil kursi yang kemudian dia taruh tepat di hadapan Yoongi. Ada jarak beberapa meter di antara mereka. Tapi tak mengapa, bagi Jimin, jarak itu membuatnya bisa menangkap bayang Yoongi dan dinding berlapis peredam yang dia sandar secara lebih luas. Yoongi dengan rambut hitamnya yang bergelombang, duduk di sana dengan menekuk lututnya dan memandang dengan sirat menunggu.

Mereka saling bersitatap. Dalam diam.

Kadang mereka memang begitu, jarang banyak bicara sampai orang _bilang_ hubungan keduanya tidak sedekat yang dikira. Tapi, _fans_ hanya melihat apa yang ada di depan kamera. Selebihnya hanya mereka berdua yang tahu, bukan?

Bahkan bagi Jimin dan Yoongi, kadang-kadang mengerti tidak perlu dengan kata-kata, cukup saling memandang, menyelami mata masing-masing, dan pemahaman tentang pikiran salah satunya, atau yang dirasakan lain pihak sudah tercermin jelas dari mata yang jujur dan ekspresi yang sudah mereka hapal betul. Mereka lama saling mengenal, mereka lama saling memahami. Mungkin cinta juga yang terlibat di dalamnya, hingga semua mudah bagi keduanya yang masih sama-sama diam dalam studio itu.

Jimin ingat tentang dia dan Yoongi yang naik kereta di Dubai, berdiri saling berhadapan dan tak banyak bicara. Hanya saling memandang. Itu cukup. Atau tiap kali mendapat kesempatan berdua yang hanya digunakan untuk saling bersandar.

Lantas jika perilaku sudah mencerminkan perasaan, apa harus ada kata-kata?

Dia merasa tidak harus ada.

Cukuplah gelagat memperlihatkan segalanya.

Jimin membenarkan duduknya, juga posisi gitar yang dia pangku. Dia berdehem satu kali, dan petikan gitar mulai menyapa pendengaran Yoongi yang duduk menghadapnya.

Beberapa petikan, dan gumaman nada dari Jimin.

"Oh..." Yoongi melepas senyumnya saat tahu lagu apa yang akan Jimin mainkan. Dia hanya tak menyangka bahwa lelaki yang tak pernah terlihat punya ketertarikan pada gitar itu bisa memainkan senarnya dengan begini apik dan lembut. Ya, lembut.

Ini tentang satu lagu bertempo lamban dengan instrumen gitar sebagai pengiringnya. Satu yang membuat wanita-wanita di luar sana meleleh setiap lagu itu dinyanyikan. Entah dari lirik, atau suara indah sang penyanyi yang membuat perasaan pendengar tenggelam dalam nada-nada yang dimainkan.

Jimin pernah memperdengarkan lagu ini lewat sebelah _earphone_ yang dijejalkan pada lubang telinga Yoongi ketika mereka duduk berdampingan di suatu hari dalam studio tari. Lagi-lagi tak ada kata yang menyambungkan pembicaraan mereka. Hanya diam dan menikmati lagu. Yoongi hanya butuh menerka kalau Jimin ingin dia tahu bahwa lagu ini disukainya. Dia ingin Yoongi mendengarnya juga. Kala itu, lagu yang mereka berdua dengar bersama terasa mendamaikan.

" _It always appeared before me_

 _Your face, I remember_

 _My heart that stopped short_

 _You spitefully took my disfunctional heart_

 _And with your bright smile_

 _That's how you easily opened my heart "_

Bagi Yoongi, ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar Jimin melantunkan nada itu, juga dengan gitarnya. Walau Yoongi bukan wanita, tapi mendengar Jimin menyanyikan itu, dia merasa dadanya menghangat.

Yoongi menekuk kakinya lebih rapat, lalu dia menaruh dua tangannya di perut. Lama-lama, lagu itu membuat sesuatu terasa menggelitik. Seperti ada sejuta kupu-kupu yang semarak beterbangan di perutnya, di dadanya, atau entah di bagian mana. Dia merasa suara Jimin, bunyi petikan gitar, atau juga satu-dua tatapan dari lelaki itu membuatnya merasa terenyuh.

Dia tak jemu memandangi lelaki yang punya mata menawan itu bermain gitar dan bernyanyi. Meski tanpa mikropon, suaranya menggema di seisi studio, memecah keheningan dengan cara yang lembut.

Yoongi memerhatikan bagaimana jari-jari yang sekarang kurus itu bergerak memetik senar dan menggeser nada, juga bagaimana Jimin terlihat menikmati lagu yang dia mainkan sendiri. Matanya terpejam di beberapa nada tinggi.

" _It's true, that is how I became your man_

 _All my unpleasant memories, I no longer recall_

 _Because the hand that holds me tight_

 _is as warm as spring"_

Ada alasan mengapa sulit baginya menulis lagu untuk Jimin. Campur tangan perasaan membuatnya kadang bingung. Apa yang pantas untuk lelaki itu? Yoongi ingin sekali menggambarkan sosoknya lewat bait-bait yang dia tulis dalam lirik lagu. Tapi dia tak mampu. Jimin adalah seseorang yang tak pernah sanggup ia deskripsikan. Juga tentang perasaannya pada lelaki itu, sulit sekali dia cari dengan padanan kata.

" _And now like a dream my heart_

 _has gradually stopped by your side_

 _Without awakening for a single moment,_

 _I dream an endless dream"_

Orang bilang cinta itu abstrak. Betul?

Rasanya memang begitu.

" _And now like breathing,_

 _if you were to always rest by my side_

 _if you were to always remain this way_

 _nothing better nothing better than you_

 _nothing better nothing better than you"_

Lalu dia menggumamkan nada lagi, kali ini sambil memejamkan mata. Dia masih begitu sampai petikan-petikan yang makin melembut itu mengakhiri lagu yang dia mainkan.

Lantas matanya terbuka lambat. Dia melirik, sebelum benar-benar menolehkan kepalanya yang tadi terarah menyamping. Yoongi yang masih setia di sana, menyungggingkan senyum yang sangat-sangat manis.

Satu senyum lebar yang cantik.

Matanya sedikit berembun, dan Jimin tahu bahwa dialah penyebab Yoongi seperti itu.

"Terimakasih." ucap Yoongi lirih.

Jimin menurunkan gitar yang dia pangku, kemudian bersandar pada kepala gitarnya. Dia tersenyum dengan sulit. Bukan sedih, tapi ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang menggebu. Suatu perasaan yang tak pernah dia mengerti apa itu. Desir-desir yang membuatnya tak nyaman. Ya, tak nyaman karena desir itu memaksa dirinya untuk mengakui bahwa dia tidak pernah berhenti jatuh cinta pada Min Yoongi untuk yang kesekian kali.

Yoongi menyeka genangan air di kedua sudut matanya. Jimin selalu berhasil membuatnya menangis. Dia sudah lelah untuk mengaku malu. Ah, Jimin dan segala keromantisannya.

Lelaki itu menaruh gitarnya. Lantas dia berjalan menghampiri Yoongi yang masih sibuk berurusan dengan bendungannya yang bocor.

"Hmm... Army tidak pernah tahu kalau kau punya hati yang lembut, mendengar lagu saja bisa membuatmu menangis." Jimin duduk bersimpuh di depan Yoongi dan membantunya menyeka lelehan air asin itu. Pipi Yoongi memerah dan dia mengulum bibirnya lalu tertawa pelan.

"Jangan biarkan mereka tahu, ini rahasia di antara kita." dia menunduk, Jimin mengikutinya dengan mengintip wajah yang terhalang rambut itu. "Peluk aku."

Jimin pun mengangguk, tak perlu bicara untuk menyetujuinya. Dia tak akan pernah menolak permintaan Yoongi.

"Jangan membuatku terus jatuh cinta padamu, itu tidak baik untuk jantungku, kau tahu."

"Ahh, Park Jimin sialan..."

Bahu yang dia sandari bukan membuat hujannya reda, tapi malah makin deras. Entah mengapa, bahu Jimin seolah jadi tempatnya untuk melepaskan tangis. Tiap kali, selalu begitu. Seperti Jimin yang selalu meminjam dadanya untuk melepas kerinduan, dia pun meminjam bahu Jimin untuk melepaskan haru. Dia bahagia karena Jimin mencintainya.

Lelaki itu mencium rambut dan telinga Yoongi. Tangannya yang hangat mendekapnya dengan erat. Kemudian Yoongi mendengar kekeh tawa darinya.

"Bagaimana ini?" Jimin mencium rambut hitam itu lagi dengan cara yang depresif. "Aku semakin ingin menikahimu, Min Yoongi."

"Kalau begitu nikahi saja aku, apa susahnya..."

Dan hanya ada derai tawa mereka di studio itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _And now like breathing,_

 _if you were to always rest by my side_

 _if you were to always remain this way_

 _nothing better nothing better than you_

 _nothing better nothing better than you"_

 **Nothing Better**

 **END**

 _Mungkin yang namanya romantis tidak melulu harus dengan bunga atau candle light dinner, atau juga kata-kata yang dirangkai sedemikian rupa. Romantis bagi tiap orang maknanya berbeda-beda. Bagi saya, pernyataan cinta lewat cara yang sederhana pun tetap merupakan sesuatu yang berharga._

 _Soal lagu Nothing Better, cobalah dengar atau tonton video livenya di Youtube. Kalian bakal tahu kenapa saya jatuh cinta sama lagu ini._

 _For Letbeyours, happy wedding. Langgeng ya. Maapkeun kalau kadonya telat. Saya hanya nggak mau mengecewakan kakak, karena menurut saya kado pernikahan itu—meski hanya dari seorang teman seperti saya—adalah sesuatu yang presius. Jadi, semoga suka fanfic ini ya._

 _Oh iya, untuk readers, jangan lupa ikuti event Minga Dudes 2nd Project: Kiss Day ya! Untuk info selengkapnya silakan cek IG Minga Dudes, atau di akun ffn Minga Dudes, juga wattpadnya! Mari ramaikan Kiss Day dengan fanfic-fanfic terbaik dari kalian!_

 _Salam, penghuni kamar penjaga kasur._


End file.
